Several prior art dispensing closures have been proposed for containers. While many exhibit simplicity and convenience of construction, none lend themselves to ease of storing the tubed product during non-use in an upright position. In all instances, the tube must be laid on its side as opposed to being stood in an upright matter on top of the closure device. Examples of such closure devices are contained in the following U.S. patents to Stull: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,630, 3,319,843, 3,370,764, 3,406,880, and 3,407,967.
In each of the cited references to Stull, the closure generally comprises a two-piece cap system. A first inner cap portion which includes a valve body and an outer threaded portion, and a second outer cap portion which includes an inner threaded portion, to engage the outer thread portion of the inner cap, and a valve stem engaging hole. The outer portion of the two-piece cap system threads over the inner portion, and by twisting the outer portion relative to the inner portion, the valve is thereby opened and closed. The twisting results in relative displacement between the outer and inner portions along the valve stem, thereby dislodging the valve stem from the hole in the outer cap member.
Another prior art dispensing closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,623 to Page. The Page closure is similar to the Stull closures in that it also has a rotating outer cap member which displaces relative to an inner stationery valve member thereby opening and closing the closure. In further similarity to the Stull closures, the Page device does not allow storage of the connected tube, and enclosed product, in an upright position on top of the closure assembly.
The present invention proposes a two-piece dispensing closure which has a recessed top surface on the outer cap assembly. This recessed upper surface allows the closure and the attached tube to be stored in an upright position with the tube arranged on top of the closure device. By storing the tube and enclosed product in this manner, the viscous tubed product is drawn by gravity to the end of the tube nearest the closure so that the product is readily dispensed immediately upon opening of the closure. Further, when the product has been dispensed to where the tube is almost empty, storage in an upright position allows the product to be drawn completely from the tube so as to permit dispensing in a normal manner.
The present invention also proposes a particular interrelationship between the threads of the respective cap and tube end. This relationship allows for maximum axial displacement between the cap and tube for minimal associated rotational displacement therebetween.